<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A drink and a tease. by Argonds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797517">A drink and a tease.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argonds/pseuds/Argonds'>Argonds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cell Block - One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prisoner: Cell Block H (TV), Wentworth (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argonds/pseuds/Argonds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was impossible. This entire situation was impossible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cell Block - One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A drink and a tease.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haven't proof-read.  So read at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hand bounded by a tight leather glove caressed her throat. It almost made her feel loved. The movement was gentle even reassuring if it weren't for the person wearing the glove. </p><p>At that moment their eyes locked.</p><p>What could she do except find herself go weak? Her insides twisting and turning. An alarm goes off in her own body yet she refused to move and why would she want to move? The woman was intimidating, powerful and everything she wanted to be. </p><p>"I don't think we've met properly have we?"</p><p>A tremble goes down her spine as Joan's mouth hovers against her ear. Their bodies so close together yet so far apart as she heard Joan chuckle softly in her ear, "I thought you'd be more in control?" teased Joan who didn't seem to displeased at all, "Maybe I was wrong about you? I would of thought you would of put up more of a fight or at least protest?"</p><p>Joan gently moves her hand down slowly. Being tender for a moment Joan leans down and places a light kiss on the woman's lips and smirks at the slight hesitant, "You haven't had much experience have you?" Joan undoes a button of the woman's blouse, "Why don't I buy you and myself a drink, mhm?" suggested Joan breaking away from the woman with a smirk.  It was hard sometimes and very difficult being that forward with someone yet she had heard so much about Vera Bennett that she at least needed to test the waters and see what would happen she never expected Vera to be so submissive? She knew from word of mouth that Vera had issues and seemed to always be in the need to control the situation her way all the time yet....</p><p>As she glanced back at Vera she could see the woman eyeing her in anger and lust.</p><p>"I'll report you."</p><p>"We both know that you won't."</p><p>Vera remains quiet as she waits at the bar next to Joan and tries to find something to say but she can't at all. It was impossible. This entire situation was impossible. How could she allow Joan to dominate her like that and so easily? Vera wasn't sure what to do but she knew that for whatever reason there was for it she was intoxicated by Joan and she needed her. It wasn't just the power, confidence or the way she held herself together, it was something more, something else, Joan was the person that she wanted to be and if she couldn't be that then what better way then to be with someone like that? It made perfect sense and yet Vera pushed that thought away. She couldn't risk her career! Nor her image! She didn't even like woman. </p><p>Joan glances a little at Vera and smirks.</p><p>Vera is unable to look away. She felt weak again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requests are open. Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>